Home where is where you make it
by TakeMeToFood
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has dreams. They are not normal dreams. Fairy Tail and a pink haired boy, Natsu, they were always in them. When she finds out Fairy Tail was a school in Magnolia, she wants to study there. She has the best few months of her life, but then her father ruins it all. He wants her to come back home. But it seems his motives aren't all innocent.(I don't know which ships)
1. I'll find you again

**Hi, my name is TakeMeToFood and you're reading my FanFiction. *Draws FanFiction logo with a glowstick in the air* haha..**

 **So this is sort of a rewrite of my old Fairy Tail fanfic, a new home. Except now I know where it's going. Haha.. It's best if you don't read the old one..**

 **I've definitely been practicing my writing skillzz and my coolness and humor stepped it's game up so prepare to (not) be blasted away by the funniness of the story. Is that a word?**

 **Anyway, uhm I hope you'll enjoy this beautiful story, (cough beautiful what) and leave a comment if you'd like so I wouldn't be so lonely and lame, yea,** **thanks**.

 **S** **enpie, this story is still dedicated to you. Love you no homo bro, bro, thanks.**

 **Let's get it on with dis story bros and bros B) #socool #imsosorry**

~o~

 _Where was I? What is this place? What's going on?_

 _"Lucy, Lucy wake- wake up!" was that my mom?_

 _I opened my eyes and my mother's wide eyes met mine._ _"Mama? What's going on?" I said as I rubbed my eyes and sat up. This felt so familiar.._

 _"Lucy you must-" she said something, I couldn't hear or understand._ _"What?" I frowned but she grabbed my arm, her fingernails digging into my flesh._

 _"Run," she said, her voice rough, as if she had been screaming too much, "Lucy, run._ "

 _Tears formed in my eyes, "Mama, I can't just leave you! And what about papa?"_

 _"Lucy please-" again something I couldn't hear, "We're going to be right behind you, but promise me, run, find Aquarius, and the rest, please, Lucy you must-" Why can't I hear her?_

 _But I nodded and she grabbed my hand, leaving something in it. I couldn't see what it was, but it didn't matter now. What mattered now was that I got away. Mama was never_ _afraid._

 _I started running, and running, and suddenly I wasn't in my room, or in my house anymore, I was somewhere completely different._

 _It was grey, everything was grey, light and dark, moving around me and my eyes got confused._ _I was still running, and then I ran into something. I fell on my butt, which actually hurt. I looked up._

 _"Run."_

~o~

Lucy woke up. She was still gasping for air, her hands near her throat, as if something blocked her airway. Her mother told her to run. Maybe that meant that she needed to get out of this house. Was it time to go? For real now?

Wait, was she holding something? Frowning, she looked at her hand, and opened it. It was a golden key, uniquely designed with so many details. In the middle was a oval piece of porcelain, with the zodiac sign Aquarius on it.

But it was dream. This key shouldn't be real. So what happened? How was it possible that her mom, who is dead for about a decade, gave her a key?

Her father wasn't the one who gave it, she was sure. He hadn't even looked at her voluntarily since her mother died. She knew he cared about her though, she just kept saying that he was busy with work. That's a pretty reasonable explanation, since her father owned a big company and he and Lucy's mother were very dedicated to it.

But it didn't matter, Lucy had her teachers, maid and cook. They were like her family. They taught her everything her mother couldn't, so she could take over the company one day. Not that she wanted it anyway.

There was a knock on her door, "Princess Lucy?" A feminine voice said, "Are you awake? It's time to get ready for breakfast."

Lucy looked at the door, still a bit in thought, and her brain couldn't make sense of what the person at the door had said.

"Princess Lucy?" The door opened and in the doorway was a women with a short and spicy, pink haircut, in a turtleneck sweater and jeans. Her blue eyes scanned the room, and eventually rested on Lucy. "Is everything alright?"

Lucy just stared at her, and then back at the key. "Did.. Virgo, were you in my room? Did anyone go into my room?" She was frowning still, this was the real world. So how was it possible that she got this key?

Virgo blinked. "No one went into your room, princess. Why? Should we be punished?" she asked with a straight face and a monotone voice.

"Yea, no, you don't need any punishment. You're really weird," Lucy sighed, "I dreamt something weird, and when I woke up, I had this key." She showed the key to Virgo, who walked to Lucy to get a closer look at the key.

"I don't think you can open anything with this key, princess. Should I dispose of it?" Virgo asked.

"No, please, I'll make a necklace of it. I think it looks pretty." And it felt important somehow, but how could she tell Virgo that? Not at all, unless she wanted to make a fool of herself. Which she didn't.

"You should get ready, princess, breakfast is ready, and then you have some swimming and sport with Aquarius and Taurus."

Lucy looked at her key. Aquarius... "Yea, okay, I'm going to get ready. Can you leave me?"

Virgo nodded, made a small bow, which was so awkward, and walked away. Lucy flopped back on the bed and held the key close to her face. When she found nothing else than some dust and scratches she sighed and got ready.

~o~

"Come on, you slowpoke! Swim! You have legs, don't you?! Use them!" Aquarius, her swimming teacher, yelled at Lucy from the other side of the pool, "Even my grandmother can swim faster than that!"

How could a pretty women be so cruel?

Lucy sighed and took a deep breath as she did an underwater somersault and continued in an front crawl. 5 more lanes, she told herself. You can do this Lucy. After this you have history. You can do this.

It took her 10 minutes to finish her lanes, but as Cancer used to say, when he did her hair, "No pain, no gain." She has lovely people who take care of her. (Aquarius almost drowned Lucy because Lucy couldn't swim and was thrown into the pool with no warning. Scorpio used to sit with her on a burning hot beach, which burned her legs and left blasters. Virgo is into SM and gave Lucy sexual education when she was 9 years old. Taurus took Lucy on a drive on his motorcycle, and she was almost thrown off. Sagittarius almost hit her with an arrow. Capricorn gave her twelve thick books for homework, which she had to finish in two hours. The Gemini's almost chocked with Lucy on two tubes of paint, which made them extremely sick for more than a week. Loke used to walk naked around the house, which scarred her for life. Only Aries was just the sweetest person in the entire universe, she also made the best food. Lamb was her specialty.)

She was tired but she still had history, which was bearable. Especially since Capricorn and she were going to analyze fairy tales and ancient beliefs. Which was the best thing ever to do, of course. She quickly dressed, put her hair in a ponytail and with an apple in her mouth she slowly walked to the library, exhausted when she arrived, and yet full of energy too.

"Good afternoon, Capricorn!" She said, when she saw him sitting in his chair. He looked up and adjusted his sunglasses. Apparently it makes him see better.

"Good afternoon, miss Lucy. Are you ready for today's lesson? I found a particularly interesting book." He said, while walking to Lucy, who opened a binder with theories and notes. She also took out her phone.

"Yup, but can you give me a minute? I want to discuss that thing with the rest this dinner, so I'm just sending that in the groups-chat. And I'm done. Let's begin!" She said, as she put her phone away.

"The book I found," Capricorn said, as he said down next to Lucy, "It's very interesting. It contains spells, I think. From what I decoded, its for a wizard, who used keys to summon spirits with powerful magic. Those were called celestial spirits, I believe.."

And Lucy and Capricorn kept talking, and Lucy told him about the key, to which his response was just raising eyebrows. Lucy didn't mind. They discussed and decoded the book until Virgo got them for dinner.

Lucy was going to make a big announcement.

~o~

"I want to go to the public school, Fairy Tail, in Magnolia." She dropped this casually, as if it was nothing. But it wasn't. This was the biggest thing ever. She had been thing about this for a while now, and then she had the dream, and her mother told her to run, so she would.

Capricorn, who knew this, and had actually proposed this idea, because the teachers there knew more than just all the books in the library, continued eating like nothing happened.

The rest however, had either dropped their silverware with food, were chocking on their food (Loke), or had their eyes on Lucy, not moving.

After Loke almost died, he got up and looked at Lucy, "You- Why? It's, like, dangerous!" He looked shocked.

Loke cared about Lucy a lot, and according to him, the outside world was a danger for beauties like her.

"No one will know. If you go with me, we can take the old home, the one mother lived in. I would really like to go to Fairy Tail, it's my dream. I can't stay locked up in here!" she threw her hands into the air and then crossed them over her chest. "We vote. Who wants to go with me, raise your hands."

Everyone but Loke raised their hands, mostly because they did as Lucy said, or just hated Jude and the mansion.

"Seriously guys?" Loke groaned, and ran his hand through his hair, "I know we respect Lucy's decisions-" Aquarius coughed at that, "-most of us at least respect Lucy's decisions, but Lucy doesn't know how to interact with other people! What if she gets bullied?!"

The rest rolled their eyes at Loke, including Aquarius. Everyone agreed that Lucy could take perfectly good care of herself. (She had Loke as a punching bag and Taurus as a teacher.)

"Don't exaggerate now, Loke. Princess Lucy wants to go to Fairy Tail, than she will. You care about her happiness, don't you?" Virgo asked.

Lucy looked at Loke with fake tears in her eyes, so that Loke would be convinced. Which he was.

He sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples. "Fine," he grabbed his glass with water, and chugged it down. "When do we leave?"

Lucy looked at Capricorn, who took the floor. "From what I heard, Jude won't visit, or organize a party, for at least two weeks. We still have to pack everything up, and move it to the other mansion, which might take a week. So maybe it's for the best to do it after that party, so we don't have to haste."

Lucy nodded, Capricorn and she had discussed this already.

Loke sighed. "Great. Okay." His words were literally dripping with sarcasm.

The rest of the dinner was quiet and awkward.

~o~

 _She looked into his eyes, her hands on his cheeks, "Listen to me, Natsu, I'm going to do something dangerous, but I need you to continue the rebellion, promise me, Natsu, please." Tears were streaming down her face as she caressed his cheek, and his leather wings were surrounding her, protecting her._

 _He took a shaky breath, "Lucy, please I'm begging you, if you leave I can't protect you! I can't let anyone hurt you!"_

 _She smiled, "I'll come back, Natsu, I'll always find you, I promise. You'll find me too, like we did before, remember?"_

 _He wanted to scream, he wanted to do anything but let her go, she felt it. He grabbed her hand, which burned a bit, but she ignored it._

 _"Find me, and I'll find you. Find Fairy Tail, and we'll be back together. We'll never let the rebellion fall, I promise. But if I need to, I will give it all up for you." he kissed her hand and when his lips left her skin, there appeared a mark, a tiny scar, but enough to make her remember the guild mark that had been there in her past life._

 _A sad smile appeared on her lips. "You can't Natsu. You won't even remember me. The only way we can be together again, is if the fates give us a chance-"_

" _FUCK FATE!" he burst out. She flinched and more controlled he continued, "Lucy I swear I will find you, I don't care about fate. I only care about you. I will find you, and take you home." he kissed her forehead._

 _Tears formed in her eyes and she pushed away from him, and standing up, so his wings opened up, no longer protecting her. She turned away from him._ _"See you soon Natsu." She smiled and waved goodbye, not looking at him, knowing that she'd turn weak and wouldn't let him go._

 _There was a silence. And then, "In every life, Lucy." he said silently._

 _Not bothering to wipe away her tears she walked away._

~o~

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling and saw something move on her left. She turned and she saw Loke sitting in a chair next to her bed. He was holding a paper, he looked tired.

"Loke?" Lucy asked, sitting up, and rubbing her eyes.

"Why do you really want to go to Fairy Tail?" He didn't even look at her when he said it.

It came out of no where and the only thing Lucy got out was a small, "Eh?"

"Capricorn hadn't heard of Fairy Tail in years, it couldn't have been the first school he thought of. So, naturally, you must have chosen. Why? Why there?" Loke looked pained.

"I don't see how it's an issue?" Lucy mumbled, uncertainly.

"Just tell me, Lucy." Loke put the paper face down on his thigh and finally looked Lucy in the eye. "You already made arrangements and such, you would only do that if you were determined to go there, no matter what we would say."

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Gee, you make it such an issue..."

"Lucy."

"Fine! If you really wanna know, I want to go to Fairy Tail, because it's far away, it sounds familiar, and I keep having dreams about them!" she hid her face in her hands. "I researched it after a while, and I found out that it was a school! So I wanted to go there. I just--of course I was afraid to go, this is a big deal, but I knew that I had to, I had to, I made a promise, I had to!"

Loke was silent. She felt his gaze on her. Eventually he let out a sigh. "If you promised, you should go. And who am I to stop you from finding the things you've been looking for, hmm?"

Her face still hidden in her hands, she didn't see him leave, but she did hear him go.

She sighed and flopped back onto her bed, arms spread, so her hands fell off the sides. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She saw the boy, Natsu, in her mind. She told Loke she made a promise. Even if she didn't realise it, she thinks she's been keeping herself to it. Slowly, everything that she's been doing had a connection to her dreams. Now she was actually going to Fairy Tail.

Would she see the boy? She wouldn't know. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

She closed her eyes and sighed. _Two more weeks, but I'm sure it will feel like two years. But I'm getting there. I will fulfill my promise. I swear I will._

~o~

 **WHOOP END. of the first chapter. Yea cool. Kk**.

 **Haha thanks for reading this, leave a comment smsmkskd pwease UwU**

 **And I'll hope the next chapter will be there soon... Hehehe**

 **Buhbye thanks againnn!!**


	2. School aaa

**Hewwo UwU!**

 **I'm sorry I'm a slow writer and I was ill :(**

 **DHHDHD so I'm happy u still reading this jjj**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

~o~

* * *

 _A week after the party at the Heartfilia manor, Lucy is settling in, in her new room at Layla's Magnolia_ manor...

"Phew." Lucy huffed as she put a wooden box, which was extremely heavy for some reason, on the cupboard. "Great. That seemed to be the last one."

There was a knock on her door, and Virgo came in. "Are you ready, Princess?"

Lucy blinked and kept staring at Virgo, "Ready? For what?"

"Well, lunch, obviously," Virgo pointed out, "It is 1 am."

"Oh. Ooh. Oh." Lucy scratched the back of her head and laughed.

Virgo made a motion, for Lucy to get out of her room, and Lucy walked out of it, waiting for Virgo, who closed the door.

"So, what's for lunch?" Lucy asked the woman, whose blue eyes were resting on Lucy.

"A conversation."

"Oh yeah that's so delicious, I love eating words you know? It's my favorite food. Definitely." Lucy puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest.

Virgo stayed silent. Virgo never really had any emotion, or she didn't understand jokes. Which was sooo great. Lucy couldn't even be sarcastic.

They walked in silence for a while. When they came close to the dining room, Lucy heard the voices of her guardians.

"I don't want to bring the brat to school!"

"Well you're gonna fucking have to, because we promised her mother, Aquarius!"

"Even Scorpio is willing to bring Lucy to school, you should too!"

"I'm not using my car to bring her to school!"

"Aquarius, please honey-buns, it's just once in two weeks."

When Loke wanted to open his mouth and probably say some very mean words, Virgo opened the door, and all eyes were on Lucy.

"I'm hungry." Lucy awkwardly said.

Grateful for the distraction, Aries smiled and led Lucy to the table with food. "I made turkey sandwiches with lettuce and tomato."

Lucy licked her lips. "That sounds amazing," She moaned when she took a bite, "This is so good."

Aries blushed and sat down next to Lucy. "I'm glad you like them!"

The others sat down too, tension in the air, and silence, except for the sound of eating.

When Lucy finished her sandwiches she looked at the adults. "What exactly were you yelling about?"

Loke glared at Aquarius when he answered. "We decided-"

" _You_ decided," Aquarius interrupted him.

"-That we can't let you go to school alone, and that we will be bringing you to school every day. However, Aquarius isn't willing to bring you to school, which is why we were yelling." Loke finished.

"Ah." Lucy nodded, with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not really surprised that you've decided on that, but really, I can go to school on my own. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

Capricorn took a sip of his drink. "We think that you're perfectly capable of doing things yourself, but you are the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, and of people find out who you are you could be in potential danger, so we should be careful."

Everyone made noises in agreement. Lucy thought about it for a second and shrugged. Being in danger wasn't exactly her favorite activity.

"Alright then. Then who's bringing me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Me, obviously." Loke grinned.

"Mh. Cool. I'm going to my room, finishing et cetera." Lucy stood up and waved goodbye as she walked towards her room.

Lucy was a bit nervous. Yes, she finally escaped her dad and his ways, but this was the first time she did something by herself.

She thought of her dreams. They were the reason she made the decision. Was it the right decision? She didn't know.

But it was too late to worry about that. She was going to find out the results of her decision tomorrow.

~o~

* * *

 _"Yooo Luigi, what the hell am I suppose ta do here?" he pointed at a question in the book. A very easy math equation that you were supposed to make equal to zero._

 _Lucy sighed and looked Natsu dead in the eye. "Literally, Natsu, the last question was the same."_

 _Natsu looked back at the book. "Uhmm, no it wasn't, this one has different numbers!"_

 _Lucy pulled her hair. "Natsu, the equation is almost the same! The only thing that's different is the numbers!" she sighed. "You are... Ugh... Never mind."_

 _Natsu cocked his head to the side, but in his eyes, there was a bit of hurt._

 _Lucy bit her lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

 _Natsu stayed silent._

 _"How can I make it up to you?"_

 _His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Well," he said, a grin forming on his face. "I know a way."_

 _Their faces came closer and closer and then... Natsu licked her cheek._

 _She fell back as she made noises of disgust. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find, a pillow, and threw it at Natsu's head._

 _"YUCK NATSU!"_

 _He couldn't respond since he was laughing so hard, he had a shortage of air._

 _Lucy then started laughing too, knowing she'd forever cherish this moment._

~o~

* * *

Lucy got in the front seat and looked at Loke, who was already waiting for her.

"You ready?" he asked.

She clutched her bag and nodded. Loke started to drive. They pass a few buildings and then drove into the center of the city. There were a lot of cars, buses, metros.

A school bus drove past them. It wasn't from Fairy Tail.

They kept following the main road, which led to a gigantic building, which had a banner saying: 'Welcome to Fairy Tail!'.

She got out of the car, closed the door, waved goodbye to Loke, watched him go. She turned around when he was out of vision.

Lucy stood in front of the gigantic building of the Fairy Tail high school. She took a few deep breaths to calm down her heartbeat. She was extremely nervous. She was scared people would hate her, or worse, she could get lost!

 _Chill, Lucy,_ A voice in her mind said. It sounded suspiciously a lot like her mother's voice. _You got this, honey. You're an amazing person. You will do great!_

On the paper Lucy was holding, was the map of the school and the instructions of enrolling the school they had sent her via email. It was the beginning of the year and Lucy could already see friends reuniting after 6 weeks of summer vacation. Everyone seemed to know each other.

Lucy read the instructions again. First go to the coordinator, someone that took care of the students and helped them with their rosters, receive her password for the school and go to her classroom to meet her new classmates.

Lucy breathed in again and started walking again, clutching her bag tight. When walking, some people stared at her until she went around the corner and saw a woman, in a suit, in her office. Lucy checked the name tag on the door. _Cubellios, Kinana, Coordinator._ With her phone number and email address underneath it.

Lucy knocked on the door. Miss Cubellios looked up and smiled at Lucy and stood up to open the door.

"Hello," Her voice was soft and high, she sounded like a very sweet person, "You must be Lucy?"

Lucy nodded as she stepped inside and sat down across Miss Cubellios. "Yes, ma'am. That's me," She smiled awkwardly.

Miss Cubellios smiled back. "Alright," Her eyes focused on the screen in front of her. The room was silent, except for the computer noises, the mouse and the keyboard. Lucy was fiddling with the hem of her sleeve, waiting for the coordinator to say something.

Lucy focused on the eyes of the lady, which were still focused on the screen of the computer. They were a pretty dark green, a nice contrast with Miss Cubellios' purple hair.

Then Miss Cubellios nodded and her dark green eyes focused on Lucy's brown ones. "You sent in all your personal information, you gave us your signature and the ones from your parents…" Lucy was sweating. Did they find out? But then Miss Cubellios smiled. "Now I'll only give you your key for your locker-" she gave Lucy a tiny aluminium key with a number on it, "-and you're all set! You know where to go?"

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Classroom 21B."

Miss Cubellios stood up. Lucy stood up too. "Thank you for checking in, Lucy," Miss Cubellios held out her hand, and Lucy shook it.

"Thank you too, ma'am. And it was nice to meet you." Lucy grabbed her bag tight, again, and walked out of the room and to the 21B classroom.

She had to go up the stairs and walk to a hall with nine classrooms. _29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21_ \- there it was!

Some teens were already standing there, in groups, and fell a bit silent when they saw Lucy.

"H…Hi?" Lucy coughed, "I'm Lucy. I just moved here."

Short silence.

Then chaos.

"OH, wait you're the girl from that big mansion?!"

"We saw some people going there, but no one actually saw the inhabitants!"

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Give her some breathing space!"

A lot of people were talking at the same time and Lucy's attention went from one person to another but didn't get any time to respond.

"Class! Leave her alone!" The teacher pushed themselves through the crowd of students, to get to the door. "Sorry I'm late, but please, get to your seats."

The students kept on whispering, but they obeyed the teacher. Lucy sat down in the front row, and a girl with blue hair in an orange bandana took the seat next to her.

"Hello!" the girl beamed at Lucy and stuck out her hand. "My name is Levy! Nice to meet you!"

"Hey, Levy." Lucy took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

Then the teacher asked for silence.

"So as all of you know, we have a new face in this class. Lucy, please stand up and come here to introduce yourself."

Lucy did as she was asked to. "My name is Lucy. I'm 16 years old. I come from another town, far away. I moved here because I wanted to go to Fairy Tail. I used to be home schooled. I like history, books, and writing. That was about it." She smiled, and the teacher gestured for her to sit back down.

The teacher looked around. "It's the first day of school, I'm sure you all have stories to tell, questions to ask et cetera." Students nodded at that and some giggled. "So, I've decided that.. We will watch a short movie. It's about the Fiore festival. You will be in groups, and share your experiences and expectations for the next festival. Then you're going to make a poster, including a short summary of the history of the festival, what actually happens, and a bit about the royal family. Your experiences can also be in there. And a few drawings. You have the full hour. At the end of the lesson I expect it back." The teacher looked at their students and then their eyes widened a bit as if they remembered something. "Oh, and I'll be making the groups!"

"Uuuuugggh!" the entire class groaned collectively.

~O~

* * *

Lucy ended up with Levy and two other students who didn't do much. Obvious background characters, of course.

After the movie, Lucy whispered to Levy, "I've never been to the Fiore festival, actually. My dad didn't like me out of the house, so we didn't celebrate it. I can't really share my experiences. Sorry." Lucy gave Levy an uncertain smile.

Levy gasped, and put her hands on her cheeks, "Oh, gosh, really?" she exclaimed, making a few heads turn their way. A little softer, Levy continued, "That's such a shame! We go to the festival with school, so you wont miss it this year, luckily!" She grabbed Lucy's hands, "And there's also a lot of book stores, and everything is on sale, there are markets, oh I'm sure you'll love it!"

Lucy smiled, excitement bubbling in her chest. It wasn't that far away, and she was really looking forward to it.

They kept on talking and didn't actually get something done.

The teacher was pretty annoyed by it. "I had expected better from you two." they put their hands on their hips and sighed. "But this is the first day of school, so I'll turn a blind eye."

Lucy and Levy looked at their tables, embarrassed.

"Sorry," they mumbled in unison.

"Don't let it happen again, okay?" the teacher smiled at them, and they nodded.

"Good, then go to your next class! Shoo," she said as she motioned for them to hurry to their next class.

"Sorry.." Levy bit her lip, but Lucy smiled at her.

"It's okay! I've never really had someone scold me like that before. It was a new experience." Lucy chirped. "So where's your next class? I uh, have-" she took out her paper, "-oh. Maths.." She grimaced.

Levy smiled at Lucy, "Shame. I have history. But how about I come pick you up, and we can spend the break together?" she cocked her head to the side.

Lucy nodded, "Oh yea I'd love that! So I'll see you after Maths. I got it in-" she looked at her paper again, "-classroom 45C."

"Oh then you should go up the stairs here." Levy pointed at two glass doors.

"Oh, uhm, alright, thanks." Lucy took a breath, and started walking towards the door, stopped, turned, and waved at Levy, "I'll see you later!"

Levy waved back and took a left turn. When she was gone, Lucy opened the doors, and went up the stairs.

She had to go through another set of doors, and then she entered a hallway with all the 40C classrooms. The 45C was close to her, on her left.

She knocked on the door, and opened it slowly. The first thing she saw was a very hot woman in a suit. She kept staring, until the women coughed.

"Oh oh my God, so-sorry I uhm sorry! You're just uhm very pretty, oh God, sorry, oh I'm so stupid." She slapped herself in the face.

The teacher only seemed very amused. "It's okay. You must be the new student, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Yea. I'm Lucy."

"Alright, Lucy, go sit down. You can sit down next to Gray." She motioned to a raven haired boy with a cross necklace and without a jacket.

Somehow, he seemed a little familiar, but Lucy shrugged it off. She sat down.

"Good, now that everyone is here, let's get started. Some of you know each other, others don't, so we're doing a short introduction round." She grabbed a special pen, turned on the digital board, opened a drawing program, and wrote down her name.

 _MIAKI LORAINE_

"So as you all can read- I hope you can read, or you're going to have a difficult time- my name is Miaki. I'll be your Maths teacher for this entire year. I'm 30 years old. I like painting, besides Maths. I'm colour blind." She walked to a very muscled young man, with white hair and a scar underneath his right eye, and handed him the pen. "Now write your name on the board, state your age, hobbies, and one weird thing about yourself."

The dude walked to the board and, with a messy handwriting, wrote down his name.

 _Elfman Strauss_

"Right!" He had a very loud voice and Lucy had a feeling it would give her a headache or two per class. "My name is Elfman Strauss, and it's a very manly name! I am sixteen years old! I like practicing in the dojo! And-'' He fell silent, trying to think of a weird thing about himself. "I'm not weird..?" the class stayed silent, and he fidgeted with the pen, his big hands let the pen seem like a tiny twig.

Lucy felt a bit sorry for him, and she catched his eye. "Nice to meet you, Elfman." she smiled, trying to raise his spirits. The class repeated after her, and Elfman relaxed.

Miss Loraine smiled at Elfman. "Very good. You can give the pen to the student that was sitting next to you."

As Elfman did so, Gray leaned closer to Lucy and said in a low whisper, "That was nice of you."

Her eyes looked into his and she shrugged, "He looked very nervous. I just thought it'd be stupid to stay quiet."

Gray smirked and looked at the front of the classroom. "Everybody knows each other here. There was no need to feel nervous for him, he has friends here. Yet, you were nicer to him than his friends."

Lucy looked at him, then lowered her gaze, and looked at her hands. "You're going to give me a bad impression of this school, Gray. I don't want that." She looked back at him, and saw that he was looking at her too. In the meantime, another student was telling something about themselves. "Anyway, it's the first day of school. Everyone must be warming up again."

Gray smirked, "I guess that must be it."

The last student who wrote their name down gave the pen to Lucy. She took it, walked to the board, wrote her first name down in cursive letters and turned around to face the class with a smile.

"Hello. My name is Lucy. I'm almost seventeen. I like reading, writing and sleeping. A weird fact is that I have like maybe.. 10 parents." She bowed her head, and then gave Gray the pen.

They exchanged smiles, Lucy sat down and Gray walked to the board. He wrote down his full name.

"Hi. I'm Gray Fullbuster, seventeen. I like everything that has to do with ice and cold. I am pretty sure I'm immune to cold." He said. Only then did Lucy realize that he wasn't wearing pants.

As he gave the pen to the next person, Lucy asked with her eyes fixed on the board, and her cheeks red,"Uhm... Gray.. UH, where are your pants?"

"Oh _f_ _uck,_ " He hissed.

~O~

* * *

 **And here I decide to end this chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for the eternal wait aaaaaaaaaa**

 **I'm really slow and had more things to do**

 **Now I have vacation, So I can write more yey**

 **About the ships here, I am not sure. I'm actually a big Gratsu shipper, but the original of the story was supposed to be NaLu. But maybe I wont put any relations in there.**

 **Like I said, I wasnt sure**

 **anyways kjdshowesfh thanks so much for reading**

 **(^v^)**


	3. And they meet

**HEWWWOOOOOOOWWW**

 **Again thank you so much for reading I'm trying to update :))**

 **Now, why is Lucy having these dreams? Are they even dreams?**

 **:)))) hehe**

 **You** **shall read.**

 **Anyways let's get on with dis story**

* * *

~O~

It was lunchtime, Gray walked her to the cafeteria, they met Levy on the way there and all walked together.

"So Lucy, how were your classes?" Levy asked.

Lucy smiled brightly at Levy as a response. "It was great! Everyone was really nice. And Math was okay, even though we didn't do any Math.."

"Oh yea," Gray snickered and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't think that was the only reason you enjoyed the class. You kept staring at miss Lorraine, I don't blame you, but it was funny."

Levy wiggled her eyebrows at Lucy, "Lucy has a little crush, huh?"

"I- I don't - she's just- y'know-very pretty so I mean..." Lucy mumbled, her face flushed.

Levy and Gray laughed, and they all stepped into the cafeteria.

"GRAAAAAAYYY!" echoed through the room and a pink-haired boy-

Hang on-

Was that-?

* * *

 _"We're having a party on my boat tonight," he said as he was lifted by flames. "Please come."_

 _Natsu_ _sat watching him go. "What is he?"_

 _"He is really disgusting," She came up behind him, and Natsu and his cat looked behind them, to see who the owner of the voice was._

 _"Thanks for earlier," She said with a big smile and_ _wave._

* * *

Natsu and Lucy locked eyes, and it was as if both of them saw their life flash before their eyes.

Well, not one life.

More like all of them.

"...-y, Lucy!"

"Hey, Natsu what the hell is wrong with you?"

Lucy's eyes came back into focus, and Levy was standing in front of her, waving her hand.

"Helloooww, someone home?"

Lucy blinked in response, looking away from Natsu and staring into Levy's dark brown eyes, not saying anything for a moment.

Natsu kept staring at her. She was so familiar. He stepped closer to her, and her attention was back on him. Her eyes, they were like pools of honey.

Lucy felt as if she needed to hug him as if seeing an old friend again. So she did.

This earned her a bone crushing hug in return and a ton of eyes on them.

When she stepped back, he licked his bottom lip, his brows furrowed. "Lucy."

"Natsu." the word rolled off her tongue, and at that moment she knew that this was him. He was the one she was looking for. He had the answers to all her questions.

"Yo, uhm not to be weird or anything, but do you like hugging people you've just met? And like, know their names or something?" Levy asked, playing with a part of her hair, "because if so, why didn't you do so with me?"

This made Lucy actually come back to reality. She laughed nervously, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I actually, uhm.." She sweated a little.

"Lucy and I, uhm, we know each other.. Yea, from before Fairy Tail." Natsu jumped in. Lucy nodded.

"Yep. That's it."

Gray was staring at them with squinted eyes. "...Right."

Lucy let out a nervous laugh and when Gray looked away, the laugh ended with a relieved sigh.

Levy shrugged, "Oh." Her attention was on a dude with dark, long, spiky hair. He seemed like a douche. _Weird flex, Levy, but okay?_

Gray put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's introduce you to our friends." He gave Lucy a soft push and gave Natsu a harder push, so the pinkette almost fell over.

"What did ya do that for!" Natsu growled, fists ready to fight.

Gray just gave him a glare and guided Lucy to the table where a redhead was seated, together with two other guys who got all excited when Levy sat next to them. (they saved her a spot, aww)

Lucy sat next to the redhead and Natsu sat next to Lucy herself. Lucy really wanted to talk to him in private, but at the moment it was quite difficult. Maybe they should exchange numbers.

Lucy grabbed her lunch out of her bag. It seems that Aries made her a bento, and packed an extra something tasty, with a note which said, "hope you enjoy your school bag" with a little heart...

Lucy's heart warmed. She really did love her mentors. They took care of her and loved her as parents would. Well maybe not Aquarius, but she did care for Lucy. Just in her own way.

Lucy opened the other box with the extra something and saw that Aries baked a cake, with strawberry and whipped cream, which was too much for Lucy to eat alone. There were also a few forks. It was probably to share with new friends then.

Lucy coughed, and the woman sitting next to Lucy turned to her. "We haven't been properly introduced yet!" She put her hand in front of her mouth, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment, "My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm the president of the student council!" she held out her hand to Lucy.

Lucy shook the redhead's hand. "I'm Lucy. I just moved here." She then looked at the cake, "I think Aries gave me a cake as an offering for friendship. How about it?"

Erza's eyes sparkled when Lucy said the word cake, "I'd love to. Have a piece. And be your friend."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks," Her eyes scanned the rest of the group, "Anyone else interested in a piece of cake?"

Natsu raised his hand enthusiastically, followed by the rest of the table. Lucy laughed at that and gave everyone a fork. She grabbed some napkins and put a piece of cake on each napkin for everyone.

"Enjoy," she smiled and as the group started to eat she turned to Natsu. He looked her in the eyes, his mouth full of cake. "I think we need to talk." It came out as a whisper, but Natsu heard it.

'Later' he mouthed and gave her a phone number. She took it and put it in the pocket of her jacket.

Not much later, the bell rings. She had history. Yes!

* * *

 **You**

 _Heyyyy is this Natsu?_

 **Pink haired guy (maybe)**

 _yeeeeeeaaaaa... who's this?_

 **You**

 _It's Lucy_

 **Natsu**

 _OHHHH rite_

 **Natsu**

 _heyyyyyy_

 **You**

 _Hi_

 **Natsu**

 _so yea this is awkward and all but like come to the detention classroom in a50 after school ok_

 **Natsu**

 _we can talk there but only for a little u see i have detention_

 **You**

 _LOL loser_

 **You**

 _Anyway I'll be there_

 **You**

 _See you there_

 **Natsu**

 _wow ur rlly mean :(_

 **Pink loser**

 _cya then mean luigi_

 **Pink loser**

 _i never liked luigi anyway_

* * *

Lucy was reading some mails she got from her some companies where she could work, waiting at classroom A50.

"Luigi? Why are you here so early?"

Lucy looked up and smiled, "My class finished earlier."

Natsu nods. "Right. Well-" He opens the door. "come in."

* * *

 **AHA i end here.**

 **sorry its so short, but in my defense, ive been reeeeeeeeeaaaaaally busy**

 **yea so sorry**

 **uh i hope you liked it and this "cliffhanger"**

 **what will happen next?**

 **that's a secret I'll never tell**

 **xoxo**

 **shitty writer aka takemetofood**


End file.
